April fools
by Misura
Summary: Omi, Ken and Yohji decide to play a prank on Aya, who unfortunately doesn't quite react the way they had hoped he would.
1. Omi, Ken and Yohji

April fools

Warnings/notes : suggested Omi/Nagi, Ken/Farfarello, Yohji/Schuldich and Aya/Crawford, a bit ooc-ness (especially Farfarello), very predictable plot.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 24th march 2003, by Misura

**********

It was an absolutely perfect morning, Ken decided as he looked out of the window. By the looks of it, the weather would, for once, not ruin his soccer-match this afternoon.

When he entered the kitchen, he found Omi sitting there, having breakfast. 

"Good morning, Ken-kun!"

"Good morning, Omi. Aren't you a bit later than usual?"

The blond boy shrugged. "I wanted to take a good night's rest."

"Oh." As far as Ken knew, nothing tiring (like say, a mission) was planned for today. He wasn't going to show himself a complete ignoramus in Omi's eyes, though.

There was a short silence. Then : "I have a date tonight you see."

Ken blinked. Twice. "A.... a date? With whom?"

Omi bristled. "A date, yes, why are you so surprised at that? You think I'm too young?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm just curious. You never mentioned any girl that was more to you than 'just a friend' or 'someone you knew from school'."

"It's not a date with a girl, Ken."

"Not....with a girl?"

Omi sighed. "No, that's right, not with a girl."

"With....with a guy then?"

Another sigh. "Yes, with a guy, Ken."

Ken took a few moments to absorb this information. Then : "Do I know him?"

Omi looked thoughtful. "Sort of, I think."

"Huh? Either I know someone or I don't. How can I 'sort of' know someone?"

"Well, you wouldn't normally consider him a person you know."

"I don't get it!" Ken complained.

"It's Nagi." Omi confessed.

"WHAT! You're dating one of our enemies?! Are you out of your mind?" 

"He's very nice once you get to know him." Omi replied calmly.

"I can't believe this." Ken muttered as he started to make himself some breakfast.

"By the way, have you seen what day it is today?"

Ken looked at the calendar. It was the first day of April.

__

Now wait a minute.....

"April fools!" Omi shouted delightedly, before starting to laugh.

"That's a good one! You really had me fooled for a moment." Ken chuckled.

"What's all this general merriness about at this early hour?" Yohji informed, walking into the kitchen and looking about ten percent awake - if you looked at it positively.

"Omi and me are both having dates this evening." Ken declared, while Omi looked at him puzzled. "And I bet you'll never guess whom with."

"Since I can't imagine anyone wanting to date you when they can have me, that's undoubtedly true, Kenken." Yohji replied arrogantly. "But do enlighten me to the identity of the poor loser you're going to spend an evening with. Oh and Omi, congratulations. About time someone noticed you."

Omi blushed.

"I'm having a date with ... with Farfarello!" Ken declared brazenly. 

Yohji and Omi looked at him.

"What? He can be a very decent person if you take the time to get to know the real him."

"Oh puh-lease Kenken, if you expect me to fall for that, you're even dumber than I always thought you were. I never heard a lousier April-fools joke in my life!" Yohji said.

Omi nodded, glaring at Ken for using 'his' prank and ruining it so completely.

"Still, I bet Aya could fall for it." Yohji continued. "He's rather oblivious to that sort of things. I bet we could really freak him out by claiming we were all having a date with a member of Schwarz this evening. Especially if we let cute, innocent Omi do the talking."

They all looked at the clock.

"He should be here any moment now."

~tbc~


	2. Aya

April fools

Warnings/notes : suggested Omi/Nagi, Ken/Farfarello, Yohji/Schuldich and Aya/Crawford, a bit ooc-ness (especially Farfarello), very predictable plot, fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th march 2003, by Misura

**********

A few moments later they heard Aya walking down the stairs and getting his newspaper out of the mailbox. 

"Remember that Omi's going to do the talking." Yohji hissed, looking at Ken.

"Yeah, so you better keep that big mouth of yours shut, Yohji." Ken snapped back.

"Guys!" Omi glared at both of them.

Then Aya entered the kitchen, heading straight for his usual seat, which was -obviously- unoccupied. Aya could have a bit of a 'morning temper' in addition to his usual one.

"Good morning, Aya!" Yohji sang. "Want some coffee?"

"Hn." Aya replied, looking around for his usual mug, only to find Yohji already filling it.

"There you go, freshly made."

Aya accepted his mug and carefully took a sip.

__

Hmm, tastes just like usual. Maybe I underestimated Yohji in thinking he'd try something as juvenile as putting salt in my coffee to celebrate April Fools.

"Aya-kun? Can I ask you something?" 

"What is it, Omi?" Aya asked, not as unfriendly as he might have been.

"The three of us want to go on a date tonight and we sort of wondered if that was all right with you, since you're the leader of Weiss and everything."

"Why would I mind what the three of you do in your spare time?"

"Well, the persons we are dating...."

Aya watched Yohji's face. He was sure the man was up to something but he couldn't figure out what it was yet. "What about them?"

"They're uhm Schwarz." Omi said, looking ready to bolt out of the door.

"I see." Aya replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yes, you see I'm having a date with Nagi, since he likes computers too, Ken has one with Farfarello to uhm discuss sharp objects and Yohji's going out with Schuldich, because - "

"Because they're both sluts." Aya finished firmly.

Omi nodded, until he saw Yohji's angry glare. "Yes, that's right, I mean no, of course not! They just get along really well. So you don't mind?"

"Why should I?" Aya said, rising. 

Before he walked out of the door he turned his head. "Oh, and don't expect me for dinner this evening. I'm having an appointment with Crawford."

It was very silent in the kitchen after the door had fallen shut behind Aya's back.

"I don't know what frightens me more : the thought of Aya having a sense of humor or the thought of Aya actually not caring if we get cozy with the enemy." Yohji said finally.

Omi shrugged. "What does it matter? I'm off to school ; see you guys later!"

~tbc~


	3. Schwarz final part

April fools

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, Ken/Farfarello, Yohji/Schuldich and Aya/Crawford, a bit ooc-ness (especially Farfarello), very predictable plot, fluff, a kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th march 2003, by Misura

**********

[That evening]

Ken slowly walked through the park. He was a bit earlier than usual, but maybe he was lucky. As he reached the open spot, he saw Lady Fortune was indeed smiling upon him.

Trying to keep from being noticed he slowly approached the lonely figure standing there, looking at the nightsky.

"I know you're there, Ken." A soft voice said. "Though it was a valiant attempt I admit."

Ken pouted. "You could have pretended you didn't notice."

"Maybe next time. If I feel like it."

Ken sighed. "Where do you want to go tonight? Same as usual?"

"Yes, I think so. Unless you don't want to?"

Ken shook his head. "Nope. Fine with me."

"Now, I only have to decide whether I'll have chocolate or strawberry-taste."

"You could have both." Ken pointed out.

"What an interesting idea. Perhaps I will."

"Take all the time you want to think about it."

"I have another, excellent idea."

"What?"

"Last one there has to pay for the ice-cream!" 

Running after Farfarello, Ken softly cursed his daftness. The Irishman did this every time they met, and yet he had been completely taken by surprise, again.

*****

"Omi-kun!"

"Nagi-kun!"

"You made it ; how wonderful!"

"It's so great to see you again!"

"Did you miss me?"

"Incredibly!"

"I missed you too. Any trouble getting away?"

"None. And you?"

"None either. It was almost as if Crawford was happy to see me go."

"He's such a cold fish, if the way you talk about him is any indication."

"Oh, he's terrible. Bet he'd never do something as romantic as dating."

"Shall we go and play now? I practiced a lot at home."

"Hah, you'll never beat me, little Bombay."

"Just you wait and see, Prodigy."

*****

"You know," Yohji said to the person occupying the seat next to his, "this place is really boring."

"I agree." that person replied, nodding solemnly. "It was your idea to go here."

"No it wasn't." 

"Yes, it was."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Do you have any better idea than just sitting here and argueing?" Yohji snapped.

Schuldich smirked. "As a matter of fact I do. Interested in coming?"

"Do I look like I have anything better to do?"

"No."

"Well, then. Lead the way!"

*****

As soon as Aya opened the door, he was greeted by the soft light of a thousand candles. The person lighting them turned around at his entrance and greeted him with a smile.

"Aya. Do you like what I did to the room?"

He nodded. "It's beautiful. But... what about the others?"

"They are all gone. We have the house to ourselves and no one's going to interrupt us this time."

"You saw that?"

A nod. "Yes, I foresaw that."

"Aaah. That's nice to know."

"Isn't it?"

As the other person bent over to kiss him, Aya made a soft protesting sound. 

"Isn't the food going to turn cold?"

"Of course not." Crawford purred. "I can see the future, remember?"

"Ah yes. I forgot."

The Oracle laughed softly.

~OWARI~


End file.
